


Ice Skates

by Arya_Ender



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jean is bad at ice skating lol, Love, M/M, Marco helps him, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ender/pseuds/Arya_Ender
Summary: After some convincing, Jean takes Marco out to go ice skating on Valentine's Day.Some JeanMarco fluff posted at somewhere during 9:00 PM cause the author was late but wanted to do something for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 13





	Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all!
> 
> Here's a little gift from me :>

Jean groaned at the chilly wind that swept across his face. It was freezing outside, but Marco didn't seem to mind. His freckled boyfriend wanted to go ice skating this year for Valentine's Day, and it took a bit of convincing for him to finally agree. They arrived somewhere around 6:30 PM, the sky becoming pitch black by the time they made it to the spot.

The brown-haired male looked at the frozen pond. During spring, frogs and ducks were abundant. He and Marco would buy corn feed to give them something to eat. The ducklings were both their favourites. Green vegetation, bushes, flowers— it was a pretty beautiful sight. It wasn't that the pond was less appealing during the wintertime however, no, in fact, Jean liked it. Of course, not as much as Marco, but he was always amazed by the ice sculptures that would greet them every year.

"Ah! It looks wonderful!" Marco exclaimed happily, cold air coming from his mouth as he spoke. "The pond always looks amazing during wintertime."

"It sure does." Jean spoke, watching other couples ice skate themselves. His eyes turned to one of the large sculptures which took the form of two swans. 

_'Lovebirds, heh.'_ He thought, thinking of his boyfriend right beside him.

"Let's get our skates on." Marco spoke, his smile beaming right at Jean. He took out the new ice skates he and Jean had bought back in January. As he put them on, Marco thought about his childhood memories. The place he lived in prior to coming to the city had a small pond as well. Marco's mother and father loved to go there to ice skate, and eventually they taught their kids as well.

_"Fuck."_

Marco's head whipped to the side after hearing Jean curse. He peeked over his shoulder, trying to figure out what was wrong. His eyes caught sight of the male fumbling over his skates. Was he having trouble tying them? Or were his hands shaking because it was -25°C?

"Jean, do you need help?" Marco asked.

The brown-haired male sighed heavily, shuddering from the chilly winter breeze.

"Please." He muttered.

Marco smiled gently, walking over to Jean. He crouched down, tying on his skates for him. He already had his own on, so once Jean's were secure and ready, they could step out onto the ice.

"What if I break my leg?" Jean said sarcastically.

"You won't, Jean. I'll catch you before you fall!"

Part of the reason Jean didn't want to go ice skating was the blank fact that he could not skate. Although Marco took him to an ice rink one time when they first bought their skates in January, he was terrible at it. The second he stepped on the ice, he slipped and fell on his back. Not to mention how many more times he'd fall later on. His whole body was sore for about two or three days.

"Alright, all done!"

Marco stepped back, holding Jean by the hand to help him up. Immediately, the young male felt his knees go weak, his lower legs trembling from the stance he wasn't used to. He tried to lift his leg. Didn't work. He tried to move. Didn't seem to work either. Jean groaned in frustration, Marco chuckling nervously behind him. 

"Here, I'll help you." Marco said as he got onto the frozen pond himself. He stretched out his arms, doing the best he could to guide Jean safely. Jean felt his blade touch the ice, immediately causing his lower leg to wobble. Marco's hand grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.

"It's okay! I got you." Marco spoke in a reassuring voice. 

"Hey! Look! You made it! See? It wasn't so hard."

"It kind of is, Marco."

"That's cause you're not used to it yet." He chuckled.

"More like never." Jean sighed. He felt Marco hold his hands, making them warmer than his gloves ever made them. 

"Soon, Jean." Marco spoke, smiling.

Jean couldn't help but smile too, kissing the top of his boyfriend's forehead with chapped lips.

"Anyway, shall we start?" 

Jean nodded, despite his reluctance earlier on. He held onto Marco tightly, trying to move along with him as best as he could. Though the task was still... Difficult. There was a crack somewhere along the ice. Jean didn't know where, but he managed to trip on it, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall on top of Marco.

"Shit!" He exclaimed through puffy breaths of cold air. "I think there was a crack in the ice."

Marco chuckled lightly, holding Jean firmly by the hands again. "Yeah, that happens. You'll learn to skate over them eventually."

Marco slid to Jean's left, holding his left hand now. "I figured it'd be easier for both of us if we were side by side, don't you think?" 

"Yeah. Maybe. Hopefully." Jean chuckled, trying to match and keep up with Marco's pace. They were moving pretty slowly though. They hadn't even made it to the middle of the pond, nor around it once. But Marco didn't mind. As long as he got to be with Jean, they didn't need to make the trip.

"It's really cold today..." Jean spoke, shivering from the freezing air. He turned his head, his eyes catching the marketplace nearby. He nudged Marco's arm gently, getting his attention.

"How about we get some hot chocolate after we skate?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Some mini donuts as well?" Marco said with glistening eyes.

"Alright, alright. I want hot chocolate, you want mini donuts. Fair enough." Jean chuckled, pecking a kiss on Marco's cheek. The freckled male laughed, suddenly looking back. 

"Hey, we've acquired some distance." Marco spoke, looking up to find the humongous swan structure towering behind them. Jean shuffled his way in front of Marco, looking into his deep brown eyes. The faint glow of lights reflecting on them made looking at Marco more mesmerizing.

Jean cupped Marco's cheek gently, rubbing it over with his thumb. He felt his body warm up from the love he felt for him, everything that made him perfect in his eyes. He didn't dare look away from his face. He stood there, both of them enjoying each other's presence in pure silence. It was like the laughter of children and other couples froze.

Like everything in time froze, just like the icy winter pond.

"Hey," Jean started, his face red from blushing and the whips of cold wind. "I-I'm glad we got to do this. It's actually more romantic than I thought."

Marco smiled happily, adjusting Jean's scarf. " It really is. Thank you." He spoke softly. 

And without any further hesitation, Marco pulled Jean into a warm, love filled kiss. All the shaking and shivering disappeared. Despite their coats, mittens, scarves and whatnot trying to keep them warm, their love for each other kept them warm in the end.

Breaking away, the two looked at each other, smiles painted on each of their faces. Jean leaned in, feeling his forehead touch Marco's. They looked up, their eyes meeting each other's gazes.

"I love you, Marco Bodt."

"I love you too, Jean Kirschtein."

Suddenly, fireworks popped off in the background, illuminating the February night sky with splashes of pink, red, white, and purple sparks of light. Marco's eyes widened at the sight, admiring the sudden surprise.

"Hey, I don't recall fireworks." Marco said, watching the fireworks pop in the air.

"Me neither."

"Quite the sight though, eh?" Marco spoke, sighing in satisfaction. He turned his head, looking at Jean.

"It really is." Jean said, returning his gaze to Marco.

"Well, we should get going then! It's getting really chilly!" Marco exclaimed, his voice shivering slightly as he talked. He felt Jean squeeze his hand tighter to retain the warmth. "See? You didn't fall either."

"Because I was clinging onto you for the dear life of me." Jean chuckled sarcastically. 

"That better not get jinxed later."

"It won't, Jean."

The second Marco had said that, Jean had got carried away and lost his balance. His body slapped onto the icy ground, hitting his left shoulder. The brown-haired male groaned, his shoulder aching. Marco bent down next to him, trying to help him up.

"Oh dear Lord are you okay?" He spoke, worried.

"Just fine." Jean said in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

He grabbed onto Marco's hand, lifting himself up with all his strength. His knees went wobbly and weak, his ankles feeling like they'd snap the wrong way too. The good thing was that Jean didn't break any bones.

"Heh, sorry Jean." Marco spoke, smiling awkwardly at him. "You only fell one time though. It's better than ten times."

"Good point." Jean groaned, returning a smile. "Come on. Let's go get our food."

They walked back to their car first to put away the ice skates. It wasn’t exactly far and they were going to head in that direction regardless. Holding hands, the couple headed towards a nice looking shack. It had quite a few customers, some of which dined inside while others were outside. There was a small fireplace both outside and inside keeping the customers warm.

Luckily for Jean and Marco, there was an empty table inside the shack. Even though the fire made the small dining room warm and toasty, Jean kept his coat on. Marco took off his jacket, placing it behind the wooden chair. 

“I’ll go get our treats.” He said, taking out his wallet.

“Here, take this to pay for the hot chocolate.”

Jean pulled out a ten dollar bill from his leather wallet, handing it to Marco. His boyfriend thanked him, winking shortly after before heading off to the counter to place an order. As he waited, he took out his phone. He came across a picture of a grand looking ice castle on a friend’s social media account. 

“Looks pretty cool…” Jean said quietly to himself. “Interesting choice for a date.”

“Here we go!” Marco exclaimed as he hurried over to the table he and Jean were sitting at. He plopped down the two bags of mini donuts and handed Jean his cup of hot chocolate. “I hope that didn’t take too long.”

“Not at all, freckles.” Jean spoke, smiling at him. He looked down at his cup of hot chocolate which had heaping amounts of marshmallow fluff on the top accompanied by mini marshmallows sitting on top of the foamy sweet. Completing the ideal drink were dozens of chocolate shavings. Anytime he and Marco came to this recreational area, he’d buy the hot chocolate, despite it being three dollars. It came with all the toppings, so it was definitely worth it.

“How’re the donuts?” Jean asked, pointing to the paper bag in front of Marco which was already missing a quarter of the donuts.

“Delicious as always!” Marco spoke, visibly happy. He reached into his bag for another donut, it’s fresh cinnamon and sugar scent entering his nose as he popped it into his mouth. The little donut wasn’t too sweet, and they stayed warm for a surprisingly long time. Was it because the room itself was warm? Marco didn’t know, but he enjoyed the treat regardless.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Marco spoke, looking at Jean with cheery eyes. “I hope we can do this again next year or sometime soon!”

Jean looked up from his phone, listening to Marco’s voice. He felt his cheeks blush at the look of happiness on his partner’s face. His smile beamed from every side of the room and his freckles just made him even cuter in Jean’s eyes. He grabbed Marco’s hand, holding it gently, not wanting to let go, wanting to savour the moment for as long as he could.

“Me too.” He spoke, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! There's a ReiBert date I wrote as well!
> 
> Check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452884)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it!


End file.
